Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a map update method, a program, and an image processing system.
Description of the Related Art
Various applications for a plurality of users to share a map representing positions of physical objects in the real space through a network are in practical use. As an example, there is an application that allows a user to associate information such as a comment or a photograph with a given position pa a map and share the information or the map with other users (cf. Japanese Patent. Application Laid-Open No. 2006-209784 and “Google Maps” (Internet URL: http://maps.google.com/)). Further, there is an application that associates a virtual tag with a given position on a map and displays an image captured using a camera function of a terminal with the tag superimposed thereon (cf. “Sekai Camera Support Center” (Internet URL: http://support.sekaicamera.com/en)).